hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Alethiometer
Deletion of the revsion of July 13 2013 Ever since I reverted this revision, I have been wondering if I was right to do so; it was a judgement call, to my mind a borderline one. What does anyone else think? — RobertATfm (talk) 17:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : I definitely think you made the right choice. The HDM wiki pages themselves are for canon only. If he wanted to talk about the app he had made, he could do so on the forum. - Amyosaurus 13:32, September 20, 2013 (UTC) The two Pavels Hungary uses surname-first name order (e.g. the physicist whose name is usually Anglicised as Dennis Gabor was christened as Gabor Denes). Hence, if the two alethiometrists named as "Pavel" have their names in Hungarian form, Pavel is the surname. I wonder if they're related? — evilquoll (talk) 08:00, October 22, 2017 (UTC) The six alethiometers Hi all. The original trilogy gave some information about the different alethiometers, but not enough to compile any meaningful information about then. La Belle Sauvage provides a good deal more, giving the locations of each -- one in Oxford/the Bodleian Library, one in Uppsala, Sweden, one in Bologna, Italy, one in Geneva, Switzerland, one in Paris, and another, again, the presumed-missing sixth, in Oxford, after the events of LBS. LBS also highlights some of the differences between at least three instruments. Is it worth it to include a section here with reference to all six and their histories? Should the alethiometers with more significance even have their own pages? I think Lyra's, at least, could warrant its own, as well as the Bodleian and the Bolognan. On a similar note, in TAS, Asriel employs his own alethiometrist, but Fra Pavel tells Mrs. Coulter that the Magisterium had all but his and Lyra's obtained and destroyed. Not a superbly credible witness. Does anyone know where Asriel managed to find an alethiometer? Also, hi, I'm new here, and I'd like to stay, but I don't have much/any experience with Wikias, and I'm having a hard time finding my way around and getting my bearings. Is there a better way to communicate than on Talk pages? Thanks. Stelmarias (talk) 13:08, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :You seem to be doing fine so far. ;-) Remember that we were all new once, and for me at least it's great to have someone other than the admins editing here again. — evilquoll (talk) 14:02, October 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Over two years later, I agree with Stelmarias. The wiki already has pages on the Bologna alethiometer and the Bodleian alethiometer; this page should have links to those, and any other information we know about the others. If nobody else cares to do that, I'll add it as soon as I finish my current re-read of La Belle Sauvage and read The Secret Commonwealth, which has been sitting in a pile on my bedside for a few months now. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 20:09, January 1, 2020 (UTC) :::That would be much appreciated - thanks for all the work you've done so far! TSC is definitely a treat! I believe there was a discussion somewhere about this where we decided we should make pages for all of them. A list definitely needs to be added to this page (I suggest under the 'reading' section, just after the 'alethiometrists' part). I think there is a bit of information about one or two of the alethiometers in TSC (which may have already been added to the wiki) which I'll try and hunt down. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 22:12, January 1, 2020 (UTC) ::::OK, I've added the section, with links to pages for all six. I named the pages following the pattern of the Bologna alethiometer, except for Lyra Silvertongue's alethiometer. I'll start that page soon, unless somebody else wants to do it first. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 05:24, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :::::Thanks so much for that (and sorry I haven't been of more help!)! NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 19:51, January 22, 2020 (UTC)